canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The SpongeBob Musical: Live On Stage!
The SpongeBob Musical: Live On Stage! is a live television special version of the musical adaptation of the beloved animated cartoon series that premiered on Nickelodeon and YTV on December 7, 2019, and celebrates the 20th anniversary of SpongeBob SquarePants. About it An active undersea volcano called Mount Humongous is about to erupt and destroy SpongeBob's hometown of Bikini Bottom. He teams up with his friends Patrick and Sandy to stop the eruption and save the town. Meanwhile, Plankton and Karen plan to hypnotize the townsfolk into liking chum by bringing them into a rigged escape pod. The townspeople, unknowingly, support this idea and decide to hold a last-minute music concert to raise money. Pearl tries to sing with her favorite band, the Electric Skates, while Squidward tries to achieve his lifelong dream of music stardom as the manager of the concert. Cast of characters Ethan Slater as SpongeBob SquarePants Danny Skinner as Patrick Star Gavin Lee as Squidward Tentacles Christina Sajous as Sandy Cheeks Brian Ray Norris as Eugene H. Krabs Jai'len Christine Li Josey as Pearl Krabs Abby C. Smith as Mrs. Puff Wesley Taylor as Sheldon J. Plankton Caitlin Ort as Karen Plankton Gaelen Gilliland as Mayor Kelvin Moon Loh as Perch Perkins JC Schuster as Old Man Jenkins/Security guard Allan K. Washington as Gary the snail/Larry the lobster Tom Kenny as Patchy the pirate, the French narrator, and animated SpongeBob The following cast members never made an actual on-screen appearance, only through previously used animated archive footage: Bill Fagerbakke as animated Patrick Rodger Bumpass as animated Squidward Trivia 15 different artists wrote original songs for SpongeBob SquarePants: The Broadway Musical, though not all of the songs were originally written for the musical. The songs began arriving in various forms: the artists sung into their phones, wrote sheet music, sent in recordings of just piano and vocals or fully produced demos, and even left messages on voicemail. The SpongeBob Musical: Live On Stage! was filmed at the Theatre Royal, Plymouth in Devon, England. Lilli Cooper and Stephanie Hsu do not appear as Sandy and Karen, respectively, since they were busy with other projects. Cooper was appearing in Tootsie on Broadway and Hsu was filming her recurring role on The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel. To fit the television time slot, some lyrics and dialogue were cut from the show. The entirety of the second "Bikini Bottom Day" reprise that opened act two was also cut. Due to the smaller space of the theatre, Michael Dobson, the percussionist who also served as the live foley artist, was moved onto the stage rather than the right of the stage, and even gets a speaking line. Veteran SpongeBob SquarePants voice actor Tom Kenny, who voices the TV's original animated SpongeBob, actually steps onstage alongside members of the original Broadway production as Patchy the pirate, a live-action suburban buccaneer and President of the SpongeBob SquarePants Fan Club, who performs the original Sara Bareilles song "Poor Pirates." The live television production of SpongeBob allowed for a unique opportunity to experience the show through the eyes of a camera, so the audience could get up close and personal with the cast, allowing them to see the actors' expressions and make for more comedic moments, and also get to see the show from different angles, like seeing the sound effect guy or the orchestrator up close and personal. After the initial version aired, it was trimmed down for reruns to about an hour and a half, cutting " No Control", "Daddy Knows Best", "Poor Pirates", the opening of act 2, "Bikini Bottom Boogie", and "(I Guess I) Miss You". On January 4, 2020, a special sing-along version with on-screen lyrics and a bouncing ball aired. The original prologue of Patchy the pirate crashing the show was replaced by an animated prologue of the SpongeBob characters about to watch the show using previously animated footage with some new lines dubbed in.Category:Stage shows